Caroline's Issue
by HowDoYouTakeYourTea
Summary: A one-shot dealing with Caroline's issue of Miranda and Andy always kissing. (wow, I suck at summaries)


'That's it. I'm moving in with dad.' Caroline announced.

'Have fun, dear.' Miranda said, as she walked into the kitchen. 'But do be good for your father.'

'Mom, you don't even know what we were talking about. I totally could have been serious.'

'I'm sure you'll love living with your father. Just give me a call when you absolutely can't take it anymore.' Miranda winked at Cassidy, enjoying Caroline's dismay.

'Is this pick-on-Caroline-day, or what?' Caroline said, incredulously.

'No, sweetheart. You're just being overly dramatic.'

Cassidy took that moment to put her two cents in. 'Speaking of dramatics, I think it would be a good idea to put Caro in some drama classes. She's got some Academy Award winning stuff.'

While I find the two of you to be quite amusing, I would like to know what it was you both were discussing, that could bring up a conversation of living with your father.'

'Mom, Caro is being so lame about you and Andy.'

That caught Miranda's attention. She wouldn't ever be in a relationship if she knew her children were being negatively affected by her actions. Though, her twins were the ones who brought her and Andrea together, so she didn't quite understand what the problem was.

'Oh? And what about our relationship makes you so… lame?'

Caroline seemed a bit nervous now that she would actually have to explain to her mother.

'Can we not talk about this right now? Please?'

'Caroline, if you have a problem with Andrea and I, I would like to know about it.' Miranda was not one to let even her own daughters back down from an important conversation.

'You and Andy are always making out. Like, always! Do you guys ever come up for air?

Miranda held back a smirk at that comment. 'Well, I did walk in here by myself, did I not?'

Caroline rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at humor.

'You are so lame, Mom.' Caroline paused for a moment before continuing in a lighter tone. 'I love you and I love Andy. You guys are great for each other. It's just really weird seeing you kiss someone all the time. I mean, I can't even remember you ever kissing Dad in front of us.'

Before Miranda could reply, Cassidy shot back: 'Cause he's a guy. Duh.'

Miranda took a moment to compose herself, after having laughed at Cassidy's comment, before she explained herself.

'Your father being a man had nothing to do with me not kissing him in front of you. I just wasn't comfortable, with you both being so young, nor was I really comfortable with myself. I had many of my own issues that I was still trying to figure out. Your father was a wonderful man and I did love him. With Andrea though, it's different. This is a love unlike anything I have ever felt. She makes me feel comfortable and safe. People do silly, wonderful things when they're in love. My kissing Andrea is just a way of showing her how much I love her, without repeatedly saying 'I love you'. Adults have different ways of showing affection to each other. When I kiss Andrea, she can feel my love for her and I can feel her love for me.'

Caroline thought about what her mother had just said, before speaking.

'I guess I never really thought about why you guys kiss so much. I guess that I'm young, so there's a lot I don't really understand yet.'

Miranda walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

'Sweetheart, one day you're going to grow up and hopefully find someone to love, the way I love Andrea. And when you find that person, you'll understand just what it is about wanting to kiss them so much.'

Caroline smiled up at her mother and knew she was right.

'I'm just really being lame about this whole thing. I'm sorry. I promise not to be so uptight about it if you promise to just take a breather for more than a minute.'

Miranda smirked at her daughter and shook her head.

'You are impossible sometimes. But, I promise to, as you so put it, take a breather. And, Caroline, you know that you can always come to Andrea or I if you have a problem like this, right?'

'I know. Mom. I'll try from now on. Thanks. I love you.'

With that, Caroline let go of her mother and walked over to the kitchen counter to finish her breakfast.

Miranda walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her office. She knew Andrea would enjoy hearing a recap of her conversation with Caroline. _There is never a dull moment in this house_, thought Miranda, _and I hope that never changes._


End file.
